A Man, a Woman, and a Wyvern
by TheUnknownDerp
Summary: Cherche x Robin fluff fest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, I am back from the dead, and I have come back with a new fanfiction. I do have plans for my Lucina x Robin fanfic, though I still don't have much ideas. I seemed to have taken a liking to Cherche, so I thought I might as well write a fanfic for it. So here it is:**

~Chapter 1~

Robin nearly gagged at the smell of the harbour. He never really enjoyed being near the sea, it always had a funny smell, and it made his nose sting. Though as much as he hated it, he would force his differences for this situation as he had to stay focused. The shepherds would be fighting against the Valmese soon, and rumour has it that they had the strongest cavalry.

Though before this fight started he wanted to see someone who recently joined, looking around he saw a fiery pink haired woman in the distance. Anxiously he walked over as he caught sight of a huge wyvern that sat beside her. "Hello, my name is Robin, nice to meet you." Robin made himself known, hoping he would get a reply from the woman instead of being eaten by the wyvern that aggressively growled at him. "Hello, Robin, my name is Cherche, I have heard great things of you, and you are the tactician of this army I take it?" Robin smiled at this remark, to think he, an amnesiac would be of some fame fascinated him. "Yes, and I am flattered to hear that you have heard of me." Replied Robin as he nodded curtly. "Please, I am not one for formalities, no need to bother." Cherche stated as she smiled cheerfully. Robin was glad to hear that, as he not only struggled with formal speech, he struggled even more if he had to speak in such a manner to women, not that he wanted to be "naughty" but he just felt so off at times, it really ticked him off. "I am glad to hear that, I am not one for formalities either, I look forward to fighting alongside you in battle." Robin put out his hand as he smiled. Cherche complied. The two ended up having a conversation, but it was short lived.

"Robin!" Frederick shouted as he ran towards the tactician. "The Valmese have arrived at the harbour, I believe we should take action." Robin nodded, "Yes, rally the shepherds, we fight to save the people." Frederick agreed and ran off to where the rest of the shepherds were at.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, and no, don't worry, I do have plans for reviving my Lucina fic.**

~Chapter 2~

Robin soon arrived at the port. Only to be met with around 2 ships loaded with Valmese. Armed to the teeth.

"Sir, please, if you take all that we have, how else will we live?" A middle-aged man, terrified, spoke.

"No matter, you shall server Walhart the Conqueror. He will unite us all!"

" _Conquering every continent is uniting? I don't see the logic behind that."_ Robin thought to himself.

"What will our families do then? My children, they will be alienated of a normal life." The man still pleaded, trying to convince the captain.

"Humph, you'll do…" With that, the Paladin un-sheathed his sword, and cleanly sliced the man's head off his neck.

Robin did not like the sight of this.

Chrom turned to look at Robin.

"What do you propose we do? The rumours were true."

"That's why we prepared accordingly. We can do this."

Robin replied calmly, although he was slightly terrified, many trials and other fights have taught him to keep his cool. If he lost even a bit of his conscious, the shepherds would fall.

"Sumia, Cherche and Cordelia, be sure to keep out of the range of bows." Frederick sternly reminded, he, of all people, was slightly shook just by looking at the Valmese.

With all the Shepherds rallied and ready to go, they sortied

Their formation was simple, flank the enemy from two sides, while they have one battalion come in from the middle.

Maribelle, Kellam, Chrom and Sumia were on the right, while Libra, Panne, Cordelia and Lissa were on the left.

In the middle there was only Robin, Nowi and Cherche.

Robin leaded, he always threw himself in to the heat of battle. As dangerous as it is, he felt it cheap if he were to be always surrounded and protected by his comrades. He wanted to contribute as much as he could, and he thought he should, as he owes all of the Shepherds' his life. Chrom found him lost in a field, and took him in like he was no threat at all, and believed his story as odd as it was.

He always felt bad if he was given something he didn't work for.

Holding his sword tight, he sprinted head-on towards a Cavalier. He side stepped, dodging the lance that was an inch away from penetrating his ribs. Nowi fired a shot from the air, causing the soldier to lose his balance, leaving an opening for Robin.

Seeing this, Robin plunged his sword in to the side of the man that once stood alive.

Seeing blood drip from his sword disgusted him. He always saw this, but it never pleased him.

"Robin!" Cherche shouted as she sped down to hit the approaching Knight with the steel Hammer she held in her hand. Robin turned around to see a man fall to the ground with a thud.

"You should be more careful, you are the tactician, if you fall, everyone falls. Do keep that in mind." Cherche said. She thought to herself that this was extremely foolish of the white-haired man.

"Yes thank you." Robin replied as he internally flinched. Why did he feel so bitter when Cherche spoke to him life that? It was true, he let his guard down for a split second and it was his fault, though for some reason Cherche's words hurt more than they should.

Robin simply pushed aside this thought, he had much to do.

Chrom brought his Rapier upon the Knight that was charging straight for Maribelle. With a single strike the soldier clad in armour fell to the ground with a groan. Chrom wondered why the Valmese were even invading. They were always a quiet neighbouring continent, they were barely heard of. The sudden uproar baffled Chrom. He would deal with this later, as he saw a Bow Knight rapidly galloping into position to snipe Sumia. With a slice and a lightning bolt, courtesy of Maribelle, the Bow Knight succumbed to death.

Panne was making quick work of the riders that were positioned to the left of the harbour. With quick kicks and swipes she was able to plough through. Libra was picking of those who attempted to charge at Panne from behind, while Lissa would heal either Panne or Libra if they were injured and would also fell enemies with Bolganone.

Robin saw that the ship that the Captain was stationed at was not guarded, seeing this he came up with a plan.

Commanding Sumia and Cordelia to distract the Captain, he called Cherche.

"Cherche, I see an opening to attack their Captain. Would you please give me a ride to him?"

"Anything to end this as fast as possible." Cherche replied with no emotion.

" _End this as fast as possible."_ Robin made a mental note of Cherche's words.

Hopping on the Wyvern that Cherche gracefully rode with, Robin readied his tome. If he could just get one strike, then stun the Captain, that should allow for anyone to get one clean hit.

"THORON!" Robin shouted, hitting the bulls-eye.

Seconds after, Cordelia swooped in, striking the Paladin on his side. Surprisingly, he didn't fall, and Cordelia was still going to take a while until she can get in to the sky and strike again.

Signalling to dive towards the Captain, Robin readied his axe.

Within a split second he diagonally above the Paladin, leaping off the Wyvern, Robin brought his axe upon his enemy's neck, causing the dismembered head to fall to the deck.


End file.
